


Homecoming

by MrsMoony86



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoony86/pseuds/MrsMoony86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Reynolds hated everything about being away from his wife. The only thing he enjoyed was coming home. Fluff/Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

AN: This is my first published Terra Nova fic and my first published M rated fic.

If M rated fiction is not your thing, don't read it. How did you end up making it this far into my story anyway? Summery says smut. Anyway, please no flames. I do truly appreciate constructive criticism though.

Hope you enjoy my little Mark/ Maddy romp.

Homecoming

Chapter 1

Mark POV

Mark Reynolds hated everything about being away from his wife while OTG. He hated sleeping alone. He hated waking up alone. He hated not hearing her voice. He hated not talking about their days over dinner. He hated eating anyone's cooking except hers. He hated that he missed out on her singing as she moved throughout the house. He really just hated being away from Maddy at all.

The only thing that Mark liked about being OTG was coming home. Every time he had to go OTG he was pleasantly surprised by a very loving and passionate wife waiting for him upon his return.

This trip OTG Mark had been guarding a Med Outpost that had been severely damaged in a freak storm the week before. He had spent eleven awful days in the jungle supervising the protection of the crew rebuilding the damaged building. And not only was he unhappy about being away from Maddy for so long but this had been the most boring trip OTG he had ever been on.

As a Staff Sergeant, Mark was happy that all of his men were safe and that the only injury sustained had been when a fresh Private had tripped over his own feet after seeing a brachiosaurus up close for the first time. Fresh thought it was going to eat him and turned tail to run, tripping over his eager feet and breaking his nose on a low hanging branch in the process. And as much fun as it was to rip him afterwards for his clumsiness, there are only so many jokes that one incident can provide for. Mark didn't even understand what the young Privates problem was anyway. He had lived in Terra Nova for five years before joining the military at eighteen. He knew which dinos were dangerous and which ones were harmless. The Private's naivety made Mark feel old.

But it was all over now. He was about two clicks from home and would be able to see Maddy very soon. He would also be able to take a shower. A real shower. With hot water. Mark knew that when he got back to Terra Nova, debriefed Commander Taylor, and released his men from duty that Maddy would still be at work. Hopefully he would be done with all of his duties and his shower by the time Maddy got off work in the lab so he could at least eat dinner with his wife.

Cresting the last ridge he was finally able to see home. Terra Nova was in sight. He radioed in to let the gate know that they were inbound and that the convoy's eta was five minutes out.

When the convoy reached the colony Mark quickly climbed the stairs to HQ and knocked briskly, awaiting permission to enter the Commander Taylors HQ. After five minutes of debriefing, the Commander looked at his slightly restless Staff Sergeant and laughed dismissing him. "You've been gone almost two weeks Reynolds, release the men from duty and go home and get cleaned up. Your wife has been up here every day to find out when you would be coming home. Go and put her mind to rest. Dismissed."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Mark addressed his commanding officer. "And sir, thank you for obliging Maddy. I know she worries. And I know that she reports back to the other wives once she has spoken to you. Many of the men appreciate you keeping our wives appraised so they don't worry so much." Mark added.

"Its not a problem Reynolds. I know that if I don't tell her, your brilliant wife will be hacking into my communication systems and getting the information herself. If I give her the updates she is looking for I can at least control the flow of sensitive information around here. That and there is a much calmer feeling around the colony when the soldiers spouses are not worried. The tension levels can get very disruptive to the smooth running of this colony." Commander Taylor added with a small smile.

Mark grimaced at the thought of Maddy getting caught hacking the bases security. He was glad that the Commander did not mind sharing specific information. Beneath the tough exterior Mark knew that Commander Taylor truly cared about the welfare of every citizen of Terra Nova. As well as the fact that as long as it did not put the men or the mission in danger Taylor would continue to give information to Maddy each day he was OTG.

"Thank you again sir. I will release the men and then I am off to see my wife." Mark said addressing his commanding officer with a smile.

"Oh and Reynolds, give the men in your unit two days R and R. They deserve it for being out so long past their rotations. Carry on." Taylor added dismissing Mark.

Mark exited the Command center and headed down to where his unit was assembled awaiting further orders, releasing them from duty and giving them the good news of two days off he dismissed them to their homes.

Eagerly, Mark headed out to his own home to shower and change. When their house came into view Mark had to laugh. It seemed that Maddy's nervous energy had been put to good use. The entire flower bed in front of the house had been weeded and he could see that at least two new sections of flowering plants had been planted as well as a small tree to the left of the house. If he wasn't mistaken it was an Astra tree. Laughing and shaking his head, Mark went into the house. He didn't know how she had gotten an Astra sapling, but he did know that the fruit was her favorite and in a few years time she would be extremely happy for three months every spring. He also assumed that while the plants she had chosen for the flower beds were pretty, they also had some sort of household medicinal properties just like most of the other plants planted there. His wife was nothing if not practical, and he loved her even more because of it.

Mark quickly removed his heavy pack. Taking out the dirty laundry and hanging the pack on the hook behind the door. Mark looked around the house, he noticed that as well as the gardening Maddy had also gotten new throw pillows for the couch, and that a new batch of homemade herbal soap was hardening in the sun room. Using her vast knowledge of plants and her love of chemistry, Maddy began experimenting with soap recipes two years prior. After a few tries Maddy had a very nice base recipe for her soap that she could add various plants and extracts to for different scents and various uses. The colonists loved her soaps and many times Maddy would barter her soaps for things like fruit, fresh fish, household items, and the occasional plant. She must have been busy the past eleven days to have acquired new plants, a tree, and new throw pillows.

Tossing his dirty clothes from his pack into the hamper in their closet, Mark stripped off his boots and uniform tossing them in the hamper as well and made his way to the master bathroom. Turning on the shower spray and adjusting the temperature all the way to hot, Mark looked at the soap bar to see what new concoction Maddy had put in their shower. Smiling he realized that it was a blend of two of his favorites. This blend had a nice fresh scent and left his skin feeling clean and refreshed, as well as the black sand from the coastline that was used in her exfoliation soaps. Mark would never admit it to his men, but Mark loved testing Maddy's new soaps. They worked better than anything else he had used and they kept his skin from drying out. He really did love his wife's ingenuity.

Stepping into the steaming hot water, Mark sighed as the heat relaxed his tense muscles. Rotating his neck to pop everything back in place he grabbed the shampoo and began to lather his dark hair. After rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Mark grabbed the new blend of soap and began to lather up. 'Wow.' He thought. He was going to have to tell Maddy how great this new blend was. Hopefully she had kept some for them.

Finishing up his shower, Mark reached out of the glass enclosure for his towel. Drying his body he walked to the sink while drying his hair, Mark looked at the ridiculous amount of beard growth on his face. Deciding to go ahead and shave his beard, he applied the beard solvent cream and waited the required thirty seconds. Pulling his razor quickly across his face he was done in just over a minute. Maddy preferred him clean shaven. Her delicate skin marked very easily, and her red patchy skin had been commented on more than once. So to keep her happy and blemish free Mark made sure to shave often.

Once that task was over Mark brushed his teeth thoroughly. The tooth paste the colonists all used at home, was actually found to attract Slashers when in the field. So when OTG the soldiers all had to use a very poor substitute. Marks mouth never felt quite clean but, it beat getting attacked by Slashers.

Mark was just rinsing his mouth and smiling over the feeling of finally being clean all over when he felt two small hands reach around his abdomen and hold on to him tightly.

Maddy pressed tightly into his back and began placing moist open mouthed kisses across his shoulders and down the line of his spine.

"Your home!" kiss "Your home." Kiss "Oh Mark, you're finally home! I have missed you so much!" kiss "Eleven days Mark. You were gone eleven days!" She exclaimed with a love bite to his shoulder blade.

Laughing, Mark grabbed Maddys right hand and pulled her around his side and pressed her back against the sink. "Hello to you too sweetheart. I take it you missed me." Mark added pulling his very willing wife into his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You have no idea!" Maddy replied, before going wild. Maddy pressed kisses to every inch of his face she could reach.

"My god Maddy, I missed you too! Every moment I was out there I spent thinking about you. Thinking about home." Mark said taking hold of his wife's face and looking seriously into her big brown eyes. " I love you so much."

Maddy bit his lip softly and lightly pulled on the soft flesh. "I love you too Mark. I really need you right now. It's been too long." Maddy added pressing her pelvis forward and rubbing against Marks growing arousal.

Groaning Mark took Maddy by her slender hips and lifted her onto the vanity of their sink. Stepping in between her thighs Mark tangled his hand into her long soft hair and took possession of her mouth. Mark ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, pressing forward to dance with her tongue when she parted her lips for him.

The first time Mark had kissed Maddy she had been nervous and shy. Letting him take the lead and guide her. But kissing, like everything else Maddy attempted she picked up quickly and was soon taking complete control of their kisses. Like now. Maddy wrapped her legs tightly around Mark and was twirling her hips against his rock hard penis, tormenting them both while at the same time nibbling his lip and driving him crazy.

Mark could not take being separated by so many layers, Pulling away from Maddys lips, Mark reached for the hem of her shirt. Pulling the shirt over her head he tossed the fabric over his shoulder, going to work on the rear clasp of her bra. Unsnapping the clasps, Mark quickly pulled the straps off of her shoulders and like her shirt before, the small scrap of lace went over his shoulder.

Groaning Mark pressed both thumbs into Maddys pebbled nipples. "My god, Maddy. These beautiful breasts kept me up nights." Mark said as he lightly pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "So unbelievably beautiful."

Maddy threw her head back moaning as Mark began placing wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Mark continued down the smooth skin of Maddys throat, and down further to the plump breasts he was currently fondling. Taking one nipple in his mouth he rolled his tongue along the rosy tip.

Maddy moaned again as the sensations aroused her further. "Oh Mark it's been too long, stop teasing me. I need you now." Maddy cried.

Mark looked up from beneath his lashes wickedly, and trailed open mouth kisses to her other breast. Taking up where his fingers had left off his lips began tugging and pulling on the pebbled nipple.

Knowing that he would continue tormenting her until she begged him to take her, Maddy decided to turn the tables on her husband. There was something about her taking dirty and being bossy that brought Marks inner cave man out and made him want to pound her into the mattress. Moaning loudly as he nibbled on the sensitive tip of her nipple Maddy whispered into his ear, "Mark I am dripping wet for you right now. I need you inside of me, filling me. I am not going to wait any longer to have you. You are going to take me to the bed right now, rip my pants off and make me scream!"

Mark got impossibly harder at his wife's demand and growled while nipping her breast again. He knew that one would leave a love bite but found himself feeling pride that she would carry his brand.

All teasing forgotten, Mark knew that he needed to be inside his wife very quickly. Ensuring her legs were wrapped firmly around his hips, Mark picked Maddy up off of the sink and spun around heading through the bathroom towards their big bed. Half way there he had to stop and press Maddys back against the wall and kiss her with abandon. Nipping her lips he ran his hands down her back to cup her bottom he pressed his erection against her center. Pressing back and forth in the rhythm they both desired.

Maddy moaned at the delicious friction. "Mark do it now! I need to feel you inside of me. Please baby, now." Maddy didn't even care that she was begging at this point. She just needed Mark to give her the satisfaction she had been missing for the past eleven nights.

Maddy's words snapped Marks control. Stepping back from the wall he continued on towards their bed. Once there he pressed Maddy down upon the covers. Pulling back from Maddys writhing body Mark took a hold of both sides of her pants and yanked popping the button off and sliding them and her panties off in one quick motion.

She was the most exquisite creature Mark had ever seen, Maddy's breasts were heaving with her labored breathing and she had a glazed, wanton look in her eyes. Running his eyes down Maddy's slender form, his sites settled on her neatly trimmed mound. Falling down between her shaking thighs, Mark used his thumbs to spread her glistening pink lips apart and slid his tongue once from her soaking entrance to her hard little clit. Circling her clit with the tip of his tongue Mark felt Maddys small hands tangle in his hair pressing his lips more firmly to her dripping center. Suddenly he felt his wife tugging on his hair pulling him up from his task.

"Not like that. Not this time." Maddy said breathlessly. "I want you with me when I come. Please Mark, come with me!"

Swirling his tongue around her clit and taking one last lick from the top of her slit to the bottom, Mark pushed himself up and slid up Maddys body.

"The next time I make you come tonight, I am only going to use my mouth on you." Mark whispered huskily into her Maddy's ear. "I am going to lick, and suck and nibble on you until you don't remember your own name. And then I am going to do it again. But right now I want to be inside you too much to wait. I am going to give us both what we need baby."

Whimpering, Maddy lifted her legs to cradle his hips and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss. As his lips and tongue dueled with hers, Mark took his weeping erection in hand and rubbed the blunt head through her slick folds. Maddy bit his lip in retaliation for his teasing and pressed her hips upwards making her desire known. Groaning Mark pressed the head to her opening and slid in all the way home.

Maddy screamed out her pleasure as Mark thrust himself to the hilt. She rocked her hips upward into her husband's thrusts and very quickly they had a fast and hard rhythm that was pleasing to both of them.

Mark held himself up on one arm and used his other hand to pull Maddy's hips sharply into his thrusts. On each forward thrust he would swirl his hips rubbing the head of his penis against Maddys sensitive g-spot.

Maddy tightened her legs around Marks hips and in a quick move that surprised Mark, flipped them over landing Mark on his back. Pressing her hands to Marks strong chest and her knees into the bed for leverage, Maddys hips rose and fell sharply. On each downward thrust, Maddy would swivel her hips rubbing on the sensitive underside of his penis. Maddy raised hers arms above her head and did a bump and grind against Mark's pelvic bone.

Arching her back further, Maddy begged Mark for more. "Faster Mark. Harder. I need you to make me come. I need you to come inside me. Come on baby, Harder! Make me scream!"

The sensual movements and the dirty words were torturing Mark and testing his control. Taking hold of Maddys right leg while pulling her head down for a kiss, Mark tumbled Maddy to the left and resumed his fast and hard pace.

Mark could tell that Maddy was close to orgasm, her thrusts were becoming more erratic and she had thrown her head back, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Mark knew he was not going to last too much longer after the eleven nights of dreaming about coming home and doing exactly this. Mark moved the hand on her thigh to press his thumb against her clit. Each thrust he would circle the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves and Maddys breath would catch.

Maddys satiny inner walls began fluttering and contracting on his penis causing Mark to hiss his breath through clenched teeth and speed up his pounding thrusts. Lightly pinching her clit, he felt Maddy arch her back and scream his name loudly as her inner walls clamped down on him. The look on Maddys face as she flew over the edge and the feeling of her spasming inner walls was all the encouragement Mark needed to let go. He came with a shout of "Maddy" and pressed into her deeply one last time as he rode out the most exquisite orgasm.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Mark didn't think he would be able to move for the next week. Not wanting to crush Maddy, Mark gathered all of his strength wrapped his arms around his wife and rolled over onto his back pulling her to rest on his heaving chest.

"My god Maddy, you know what it does to me when you talk like that. I just want to lick you all over and pound into you, and I want to make you scream my name." Mark said squeezing her bottom and kissing her neck behind her ear.

Shivering as Marks lips pressed into the sensitive spot on her neck, Maddy said "I know exactly what it does to you. I wanted you to pound into me and make me scream your name. If you will recall that is exactly what I asked for." Maddy said with a smile.

Laughing Mark pulled Maddy closer and caressed the soft skin of her back. After a few moments trying to regulate his breathing, Mark said, "You are supposed to still be at work. How did you know I would be home?"

Smiling smugly Maddy replied, "I hacked the radio transmissions."

Groaning Mark asked, "Do you know how much trouble we will both be in if anyone finds out about that?"

Laughing Maddy responded with, "I know exactly how much trouble. I never pass along any information to the other wives, or try to find out what you guys are up to. I have a background program running in the communication network that flags every time your name is mentioned or the return schedule is finalized. This rotation was my beta test. I finally just got all the bugs out." Seeing Mark's face and knowing he was about to argue Maddy added, "I will of course keep it to myself and will still be going to Commander Taylor for information, I just need to know what is going on. I hate not knowing and worrying about you" Maddy finished quietly.

Knowing what she was saying was true, Maddy hated worrying. And she hated not knowing if he was safe. And she hated waiting for information that may never come. Mark knew that he could not ask her to stop. "Fine. You can keep the program. Just make sure no one else finds out. And please keep the information gathering strictly to information about my wellfare. No mission specs."

"I promise." Maddy said smiling into his chest.

Closing his eyes he breathed softly. "I love you. So much that it hurts to be away from you." Mark added kissing her head.

Smiling Maddy said, "I know. It hurts me too. I love you"

After a few more minutes of basking in the warmth of one another, Mark reached down and grasped Maddys thigh, pulling her more firmly on top of his body. Running his other hand through her hair, he tilted her head slightly to the left. Whispering in her ear Mark said huskily, "now, about my earlier promise. Prepare to forget everything."

And she did.

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you though. Every constructive review really makes my day.


End file.
